berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Erica
(1997 Anime) (2016 Anime/Films) |english voice= Michelle Medlin (1997 Anime) Brianna Knickerbocker (2016 Anime) |gender= Female |age = 11 (as of Fantasia) |height = 139 cm (4'7") |weight = 43 kg (95 lbs) |eyes= Green |hair= Light Brown |status= Alive |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |relatives= Godot (Adoptive father), Rickert (Adoptive brother) |image gallery= }} Erica is Godot's adopted daughter and lived with him in his mountain cabin until his death. Appearance Erica is the height of an average child with light-brown hair that she wears in a bun and dark green eyes. She wears a very simple white dress with a red shoulder coat over the top with two little pom-poms in the middle. Over her hair, she wears a traditional bun cover to protect her bun from coming undone. Personality Erica is a bright, curious girl, who takes a liking to Guts despite his rough personality. After the course of the Eclipse, she helps take care of Casca, showing a rather mature side, despite her young age. Background Early in her life, Erica became an orphan in a war. The grizzled blacksmith named Godot took pity on the girl and adopted her as his own daughter. The two quickly formed a strong bond over the years, living together in Godot's hut during his retirement. Story Golden Age Arc After the horrific events of the Eclipse, Erica finds both Guts and Casca in the nearby woods. She nurses Guts back to health while he's unconscious, while quickly making friends with the now child-like Casca. Erica becomes extremely protective of Casca, shielding her from Guts in his confusion and explains to him that her mind is now gone. After recovering and obtaining the Dragon Slayer from Godot, Guts sets out on a mission to try to exterminate the Apostles. Conviction Arc During that period, Erica watches over Casca while Rickert serves as a blacksmith's apprentice under her father. While taking Casca to pick berries with her one day, Casca wanders off and is lost. Erica blames herself for this, and both her and Rickert search endlessly to no avail. Many months later, while collecting firewood, Erica discovers Puck, who she mistakes for a goblin. She gleefully grabs it and runs to Rickert to show it, only to discover that Guts has returned. Erica thus brings Guts back to Godot's hut, while Rickert explains what occurred with Casca. After having his gear outfitted and his sword re-forged, Guts bids farewell to Erica and Godot. Millennium Falcon Arc Fantasia Arc Erica follows Rickert to Falconia where she meets Luca. Although Rickert tells her to stay out of fighting during his battle with Rakshas Erica hands Rickert a rocket launcher-type weapon, giving them enough time to escape. Gallery Panels= |-| Prints= Rickert and Erica in a cart.jpg|Erica rides with Rickert. BTCG Godot Rickert Erica.png|Erica with her father Godot and his apprentice Rickert. Volume 38 Poster Erica Rickert.jpg|A smiling Erica rides in a cart with Rickert. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Rickert Erica Film.jpg|Erica alongside Rickert. |-| Anime (2016)= Manga E131 Godot Adopts Erica.png|Erica is rescued by Godot as a younger child. Casca and Erica.png|Erica and her friend Casca look for berries. Erica chopping firewood.png|Erica collects firewood in the forest. Erica shocked.png|Erica's comical expression upon seeing an elf for the first time. Erica asks Guts to stay.png|Asking innocently if Guts and Casca can live with her. References Category:Humans Category:Golden Age Arc Characters Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters Category:Fantasia Arc Characters